No Sir, I Don't Like It
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In Mr. Horse's mind, why does he keep getting a new job every day? Why did the world and the people keep changing in every second? Could a certain psychotic Chihuahua and stupid cat be behind this... or is it somebody else...?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Ren and Stimpy, that belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon and John Kricfalusi!

So here's the deal. This year, I'm going to do something a little different. I'm going to be doing a few one-shots during the next few months, that'll star a Nicktoon! I've decided to start with one of the first Nicktoons to air, besides Doug and Rugrats, is of Ren and Stimpy, and these one-shots will either be of a humorous variety, or they could go into a psyche of a character! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>In a very peculiar world, in the office of a business that does insurance for bluebirds with pancreatic cancer, resided a grey horse in a business suit with a stubby blue tail. This horse was known to all as 'Mr. Horse'. No first name, just... Mr. Horse.<p>

Now, Mr. Horse was a very unusual character. Once upon a time, he was like the other residents that lived in this world... insane, psychopathic, silly and humorous... yet had a sadistic streak in some way. He remembered a time when he did crazy things like hold walruses hostage or shave his butt for fur donations for the weak and powerful.

It wasn't until he started getting a regular paying job (which paid him literal clams) did he start noticing some... well, changes. And by changes, he meant the fact that the world would sometimes... reset. For example, one time, he just noticed people just disappearing from random areas... only to come back the very next day as if nothing had happened.

For a long time, Mr. Horse had never understood why... nor did he understand why in every... well, as he called it, 'resets',... that he would change jobs. First, he was a homeless bum. The next day, he was a fireman. The next day, he was a Spanish speaker. The next day, he was an actor on a television show. Why did his jobs constantly change every day of his life? Why has the world reset? And why did his body, along with several other characters, change shape or form every ten to thirty seconds? It bugged this horse to no end!

Mr. Horse then sat down, filing more paperwork as he started considering what was going on, why the world changed? Was there something similar in the other worlds that had caused this madness to start? When will the madness cease? And if there were people who reset this world to no end... who were they?

Mr. Horse then started to think about possible people... there was a crazy Scotsman, but he didn't seem the type to change the world, as his personality would change. There was also an escaped convict who was once a cartoonist, but it couldn't be him, since he's just crazy. But who... or whom?

Mr. Horse then paused as he noticed two similar characters had appeared in about every day, aside from himself... a red cat with a blue bulbous nose and a stupid smile... and a light brown Chihuahua with a deranged look. What were their names? Stimpy Cat and Ren Hoek? Maybe that was it.

Mr. Horse looked up, remembering these two characters he met. In one of those days that reset, he was a pet horse owned by a fat woman... and when the building started to burn, that fat woman just threw Mr. Horse out the window and squashed the two. It may have been how he first met these two characters, but he might have met them before. This is the earliest he could remember.

Whenever he did catch these two people, whether he had a different job or not, no matter what position they took, those two personalities of the Chihuahua and cat were always the same. Stimpy would always be dumb and stupid, yet pretty smart (or idiotic) when he needed to be, and Ren was a psychopath destined to beat Stimpy whenever he could. Sometimes, Mr. Horse wondered if these two had a... deep relationship.

It didn't matter to him. Mr. Horse was positive that these two characters were the cause of every reset there was... or maybe... or maybe it was him.

Mr. Horse shuddered a bit as he looked down at the insurance paper he was writing. Maybe he was crazy... maybe people like Ren and Stimpy were really sane... and that he was the most insane one in comparison... those psychotic rants he would hear from Ren... was it Mr. Horse's own psyche tormenting him to get out of this madhouse? How did Mr. Horse even KNOW he's in this sort of place? How did he know he wasn't just a regular horse, feeding on oats in the real world? Was there even a real world?

All of it didn't matter to Mr. Horse. Whenever you asked him what he thought of the world and the views of what the world was like, he would think about this... and he'd respond with a few words...

"No sir, I don't like it." Mr. Horse sighed as he threw the insurance paper aside and into the trash, where a rat jumped out and started eating it all up.

Mr. Horse sighed as he looked up. Maybe someday, he'll look into his own psyche for himself. Maybe... someday...

* * *

><p>And that is this one-shot! What do you guys think? Now, I already decided on what my next Nicktoon story will be, in fact, the poll that's going to be up there will be focusing on which characterplot you guys would want to see! So, vote on that when you can! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


End file.
